


A Tale of Living and Dying(中文翻譯)

by weiwei_cheng



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiwei_cheng/pseuds/weiwei_cheng
Summary: "A man's dying is more his survivor's affair than his own." -Thomas Mann. Peter Burke deals with the aftermath of a personal tragedy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 請移駕至原文觀賞，尤其是這篇  
> 本篇於2014/12/13張貼在隨緣居  
> http://www.mtslash.org/thread-145585-2-1.html  
> \----------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Story: A Tale of Living and Dying
> 
> Storylink: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10019932/1/
> 
> Category: White Collar
> 
> Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy
> 
> Author: Heiligenschein
> 
> Authorlink: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4075623/
> 
> Last updated: 01/18/2014
> 
> Words: 6734
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Status: Complete
> 
> Content: Chapter 1 to 6 of 6 chapters
> 
> Source: FanFiction.net

留下來的人比離去的人面對更多。  
A man's dying is more his survivor's affair than his own. 

Thomas Mann,

————德國作家，短篇小說家，社會評論家，慈善家和社論作者。

 

 

怎麼能沒有注意到他出現？特別探員Peter Burke看到冷冽的槍管時閃過腦海。前一秒他才和Neal提到這個案子的秘密線人，下一刻這個男人舉著手槍指著他們的腦袋。Peter舉起雙手示意他沒有惡意。

「我們可以談談，沒必要使用暴力。」

那傢伙咯咯的笑，帶著手套的手指扣下板機。

Peter本能地跳到一邊，在沙發後面找到掩護，抽出他的手槍。

不幸的是，那個男人動作更快。Peter聽到一聲滅音器發出的槍響，然後是身體跌落地面的撞擊聲，接著是快速減退的腳步。他的眼睛驚恐的睜大，Neal！

Peter謹慎地環顧四周，武器瞄準犯人逃離的方向，他的射擊區被一個塑像擋住了，該死！

「站住！FBI！放下武器舉起手！」Peter大叫，但是男人沒有回應，他自逕大步跑向落地窗，Peter在他消失以前及時扣下板機。

男人痛苦的呻吟，但是在Peter再次開槍以前消失在視線裡。

Diana和Jones第一個破門而入，緊握著手槍，神情緊張。

「不要動！FBI！放下武器！」

Peter從來沒麼感激他們出現，幾乎沒有注意到大批的探員正衝入著個房間，他的視線釘在Neal身上。他躺在地上，上半身隱藏在另一個沙發後面。

Neal沒有動作。

「Neal？」聲音微微發抖。

寂靜無聲。

「Neal？」他又呼喚了一次，更大聲了點。

什麼也沒有，甚至沒有動一下。

Peter的心跳加速，他接近毫無動靜的夥伴，同時又躊躇不前。

在他小心地觸碰Neal的肩膀翻轉他身體躺在地上以前，已經做好最壞的打算。他兩隻手指按壓Neal的頸側，如釋重負地吸了口氣，穩定的脈搏在手指下方跳動，雖然很微弱，但是真的存在。

他欣喜的情緒沒維持太久。就在發現他夥伴西裝上的的槍孔以後煙消雲散，就在右胸下方。他迅速地扯開Neal的扣子拉開衣服，該死。

「找醫生過來！」他大喊，但視線沒有離開Neal。他看到深紅色汙跡迅速的在Neal雪白襯衫上擴大，他忍下驚恐。

真荒唐，他竟然想起一次行動某人潑了一整杯紅酒到Neal身上，他只好整個晚上都穿著紅紅白白的西裝，那天Neal可生氣了，一直擺出不爽的表情。

Diana和Peter可嘲笑了一陣子…

這次不好笑，真的不好笑。

而現在也絕對不是想這些瑣事的時候，Peter想賞自己一巴掌。

他克制顫抖的雙手，振作自己回想該如何急救槍傷。顯然必須先止血。

Peter用盡全力壓迫傷口，Neal的身體輕輕抽搐。

Peter再試著跟他說話「Neal？」他蒼白的眼瞼眨動「Neal？可以聽到我嗎？」

Neal吃力的吸氣，眼睛慢慢張開。

「你會沒事的，」Peter告訴他。

他呻吟一聲，眼睛僅僅半張。

Peter感覺到Diana就在身後，但是他沒有轉過頭來。

「救護車很快就到，Boss，」她用顫抖的語調報告，Peter沒有回答她，這些溫熱黏稠的液體溢出他的指間，他沒辦法分心回答任何問題，他的雙手不足以阻止鮮血奔流出這個身體，太滑了，他需要把血擦掉，用毛巾或外套…他在身邊只能找到沙發的軟墊，可能有用。

Peter用力地把軟墊壓在泊泊流血的傷口，Neal痛苦的低呼，緊緊閉上眼睛。

「看著我，夥伴！」Peter懇求他「我需要你看著我，」

這很困難，但Neal再次勉強張開眼睛，對上Peter的視線。Peter的呼吸哽在喉頭，他幾乎可以看到生命從他朋友身上消散，從他明亮深邃的藍眼睛裡快速消退。現在他們神采黯淡，掙扎的想聚焦。

現在是分秒必爭的時刻。

太快了，軟墊已經被鮮血浸透，Neal流了太多血。Peter拿了另一個墊子，Neal的眼神飄移，又再度閉了起來。Peter用力到發抖，緊緊壓住傷口時，他甚至沒有因為疼痛而退縮。可以聽到Jones在後面某處大聲說話。

「撐著點，孩子，你會沒事的，」Peter想要鼓勵Neal，也想要鼓勵自己，雖然他身下漸漸擴大的血漬完全反對他的說詞。Neal已經倒地多久了？兩分鐘？五分鐘？已經過了一輩子？每一秒Neal都離他更遠了些。

「該死的救護車在哪裡？」他漫無目標地大吼，現在不是講究禮貌的時候。

「我不知道，」Diana囁嚅回答，她俯身跪在她的兩個同事，兩個朋友身邊。她雙手緊握Neal的虛弱手，Peter疑惑的望著她。

「他好冷，」她的聲音細不可聞。Peter伸手碰觸Neal的臉頰，Diana沒錯，Neal肌膚冰冷，冷的就跟——不！Peter打斷自己。他的手從濕冷的肌膚上滑落，停留在脖頸上檢查脈搏，很快，但是很微弱。Neal的心臟瘋狂的跳動，像是要補充氧氣到因為失血而缺氧的身體，但只讓更多血流出傷口，惡性循環。

Peter皺眉。急促的心跳，呼吸輕淺，肌膚濕冷…每一個跡象都顯示他——

「休克！」Peter幾乎壓不下恐慌，脫下外套蓋上Neal顫抖的身體「他要休克了！我們得讓他溫暖！」

Diana也脫下夾克想溫暖Neal虛弱的手指。她撥開幾縷Neal額頭上濕黏的髮絲「你會沒事的，Neal。」

她的聲音第一次這麼溫柔。

「Kkk..Ka...Ka...Kate？」Neal的喉嚨嘶啞，呼吸搔刮著他的聲道「Kate？」

Peter和Diana眼神交錯「不，Neal，是Diana和Peter。」Peter解釋，聲音無法抑制的痛苦。

Neal和過世的人說話不是什麼好事。

「P..P...Pet'r？Kate…在哪？」

微弱，幾乎聽不見的耳語使Peter的脊椎從下方一路冷到腦門，在他可以回答Neal以前，年輕人身體抽搐，開始咳嗽。  
他咳出了血，很多很多血。血沫從他的嘴唇溢出，從嘴角滑下臉頰。

Peter在發抖。

他想把Neal扶起來幫助呼吸，但是他的身體幾乎不聽使喚，在Diana幫助下，他們抬高他的身體穩定胸腔。Neal虛弱的手指抓著他的袖口的布料，他需要抓緊一些東西，在痛苦淹沒他的時候。

最後，恐慌竄過Peter全身。Neal倏的癱軟在他懷裡。

「Neal？」沒有回應「快點，Neal！回答我！」他喉嚨發緊，盡力克制自己不要搖晃那虛弱的身體來得到回答「可惡！我不准你死掉！」

Diana伸出兩指按壓在Neal頸側，Peter知道她在檢查脈搏，每一個細胞都在默默祈禱。

「Peter，我——」Diana說，但急救人員衝了進來打斷她後面的話。Peter感謝這一切，他不確定自己能不能承受後面的語句，還是不知道最好。

Peter發抖的站了起來，退開幾步給急救員空間，但他眼睛沒有離開這房間中央的恐怖情景。都是血，幾乎沾染到整個空間，滲透到每個角落。

 

一群探員留下血腳印在白色的地毯上。

一些急救人員在已無生命的身體上奮鬥。

幾個染血的軟墊躺在一旁。

一頂紳士帽忠誠的留在他的主人身邊。

Peter把視線硬生生從染血的房間移開，往下看著自己。他全身都是血，Neal的血。

Jones站在他旁邊。似乎沒有用，但他還是安慰的拍了拍Peter的肩膀。Peter抬起頭看著他的探員，可以看到他在說話，但他只能聽到耳膜後自己狂亂的心跳聲。

咚

咚

咚

Peter感覺整個房間的空氣都被抽走了，他鬆開領帶，不管血汙沾染上去，然後從他已經浸滿血的襯衫上解開幾個扣子。沒有用，他不能呼吸，就要窒息。

該死！Peter深呼吸幾次想讓他的心跳冷靜下來，減輕他胸腔內的壓縮感。

但這使血味充斥他的口腔，作嘔的鐵銹味衝進他的呼吸道，滲進他的內臟。Neal的血…Peter感覺他的雙膝發軟，胃部揪成一團，只能緊抓著椅背支撐自己。酸苦的膽汁從他的喉嚨爬出來，燃燒他的食道，他得用盡全力才能把它吞回去。

最後，他彎下身乾嘔，一次又一次。

有人的手揪著他的衣服，拉著他，推他。

他不在乎。


	2. Chapter 2

兩小時後

 

醫生，一位纖瘦的金髮黑瞳女性，告訴他是恐慌症發作。真蠢，他只是有點頭暈。但是考慮到現在的狀況，完全可以理解。

Peter想要從床上坐起來，但醫生堅持他必須躺下。她比看起來還要強壯。

「你需要再休息一下。」

「我不用休息，我很好。」他告訴醫生，聲音粗糙的嚇人。

她瞇起眼睛盯著他「你一點也不好，Burke探員！」

「比起我的朋友，我夠好了。」Peter打斷她。不像平常，他的耐心磨到見底「他被槍擊！我現在就要見到他！」

他設法坐起來。

不管醫生同意與否，他必須看到Neal。

Jones在一旁靜靜的看著他們，他知道Peter擺出堅持的表情時，沒有人可以阻止。所以他開口。

「我會在他旁邊看好他，」他提議。

醫生似乎被說服了「這是你說的，Jones探員。絕對不能小看恐慌症發作。」

Jones點頭「我會謹記在心。謝謝你，醫生。」

他們不發一語，穿過急診室，經過忙碌的醫生和焦急的病患身邊。兩個人都沉浸在自己的思緒裡。

他們終於走到目的地，Peter欣慰的發現他焦急的妻子在那裏等他。

Elizabeth彎起手臂環抱他，在他懷裡啜泣「感謝上帝，你沒事。」

Peter慶幸自己已經洗淨雙手，換過一套衣服。深色的外套印上鮮黃色的字母可能太過醒目，但是比起另一個選擇，這比較低調而且不會引起恐慌。

Peter在懷裡抱緊El，把臉埋進她的頭髮裡。困難時，她永遠是Peter的安全屋，無論是心裡還是生理。這一刻他允許自己軟弱，在他輕吻El的額頭以前沉溺在溫柔的擁抱裡。

「發生什麼事？他怎麼了？」這個問題是問Diana。她坐在其中一張僵硬的塑膠椅上，膝上放著Neal的紳士帽。她是唯一在Peter…不舒服的時候，陪伴Neal的人。

「他心跳停止，兩次。一次在旅館，一次在救護車上。但他們設法救回來了。」Diana吸口氣「他現在還在手術室裡急救。我們還在等進一步的消息。」

他們等待，Elizabeth陪伴他們，每個人對於這種狀況都有自己的應對方式。她帶來了一些點心和咖啡，沒有人吃得下去，但仍然很感激。

一個半小時的寂靜過後，Peter開始坐立不安的來回渡步，從房間的一頭走到另一頭，但眼睛始終沒有離開分隔手術室和等待區的那扇門。Neal就在門後，在為他的生命奮鬥。

Peter可以感覺Jones的視線跟著他左右移動，他故意忽視這點，但是緊跟的視線還是讓他惱火。他不是Jones應該要擔心的對象。他很好。

Mozzie也是，但他緊緊盯著空白的牆壁。他趕到這裡以來還沒有說過一個字，甚至沒有抱怨他多討厭醫院。Peter模糊地想起Mozzie被槍擊的那天，Neal的反應跟他一模一樣。

「坐下吃點東西吧，Peter！你臉色發白，」El懇求他，Peter逼自己放鬆了一點。他不想讓妻子更擔心，她不需要承受更多了。

Diana焦慮的坐立不安，手指緊捏著她的上衣邊緣。Peter坐在她的對面，她看起來糟透了。他知道她沒有機會換衣服，仍然穿著沾血的套裝。Peter忍下反胃撇開視線。

像是永生的等待以後，一位穿著手術衣的男人走向等待區。Peter立刻站起來，在半路上攔住了他。Elizabeth堅毅地站在他身邊，緊握著他的手。餘光可注意到他的朋友們從椅子上站了起來。

「Neal Caffery的家人嗎？」醫生問，檢視Peter身後的人們。

Peter清清喉嚨「我是特別探員Peter Burke。Neal Caffrey是我的夥伴。」

「我們是他的家人。」El跟著說。

醫生點點頭「我是Dr.Bomer，Caffrey探員的主刀醫生，」

Peter幾乎要笑了。Caffrey探員。Neal會愛死這個。

「你們應該知道，Caffrey先生的傷勢非常嚴重…」Dr. Bomer接著說了許多醫學字彙像是「腹膜動脈受損」和「急性失血性休克」。Peter沒有真的聽進去，Bormer臉上莊肅的神情已經說了他想知道的。

 

Neal走了。

 

「我很遺憾。」

Dr. Bomer控制自己表達同情，老練的聲線，混合平靜，理智和誠懇的憐憫。這是Peter自己更常在臥底時用來算計情感的口氣，他第一次知道這個語氣有多恐怖。

 

他覺得自己又要吐了。

 

醫生最後點頭，在他快步離開這哀傷的空間以前說了幾句「我最深的歉意。」

唯一能支撐Peter的只有Elizabeth。她堅定地抓著他的手臂，用力到發痛。她不能阻止自己在Peter身旁啜泣。

「我想…」聲音沙啞，他艱難的清清喉嚨「我們應該坐下。」

Peter帶她坐回椅子，Diana和Jones在那裏低聲交談。Jones的手支持著Diana的膝蓋，她膝上的帽子好像已經在那裏一輩子了。

El深呼吸幾次想冷靜自己「噢，Peter！Neal…怎麼…我不敢相信…」  
.  
「噓…沒事，親愛的，我在這裡。」他環抱懷裡顫抖的身軀，輕撫她的頭髮。

Mozzie走到Peter前面，充滿殺意的瞪視著他。

「這是你的錯，」他咆嘯「你自己知道！你一直拿他的生命冒險，根本沒有猶豫過！」

Peter沒有讓自己反駁，他很累，他嚇到了。內心深處，他知道眼前的指控是對的。

「他死了，Suit！」

Peter畏縮了。

「死了！不會再回來！全都因為你！」

「Mozzie--」El出聲。

「第一次你搶走他的自由，然後控制他的生活，現在連他的生命都——你這個——」

「Mozzie，我想夠了，」Elizabeth打斷他，她的聲音不容反對的堅定。

Mozzie沒有再開口，他畏縮的看了他們一眼，幾乎是用逃的離開了這裡。

「他不是有意的，」El向Peter保證「他很難過，傷心的人需要發洩。」

他搖搖頭吸了口氣「我知道。」

Mozzie是對的，Neal是因為他才…離開。這是Peter的職責，他的責任，無論身為探員還是朋友都該讓他遠離危險，保護他。

 

Peter的失敗，Neal付出代價。


	3. Chapter 3

兩天後

 

Peter過去48小時都困在清醒和昏迷之間的牢籠裡，他想理解一些超越他能力的事情，這一切是如此…不真實。

三天前Neal還跟他一起坐在餐桌旁。跟過去一樣，偷走他麥片盒裡的玩具。現在他坐在同樣的桌子前，撰寫Neal葬禮上的悼詞。

他摩擦疲憊的臉龐嘆氣，這幾天他無法睡著，不是因為清醒會覺得更好。那畫面糾纏著他，無論他的眼睛閉上或是張開。

血，冷酷的黑眼，Neal蒼白的臉因為痛苦而扭曲，瘋狂的笑容，還有血，鮮血，溫熱的鮮血流淌遍地。

「準備好了嗎，親愛的？Clinton幾分鐘後就到了，」El提醒他。聲音就跟他一樣疲倦。Peter抬起頭接觸她的視線。

「好了。」

他們沒有再說話，在他們等待或是路途上都沒有。沉默總是能幫助Peter重整自己。

葬禮是個奇特的集會，除了Elizabeth 和 Peter，June和似乎是她的家人一起坐在前排。這位夫人輕聲啜泣，用手帕拭去淚水。在她後面Peter發現Sara坐在Diana旁邊，還有Jones，Hughes和其他探員。Lauren Cruz也來了。

除了Neal在FBI認識的朋友，還有很多…老朋友來到這裡致意。大部分的人Peter從來沒有見過（也許在通緝海報上看過），但還是有些人很熟悉，像是Alex Hunter和Gordon Taylor。第一次，Peter不在乎他們可疑的黑市交易。他們是Neal的朋友，前來悼念，就跟在場的每個人一樣。

Mozzie就站在那邊，憎惡的視線使Peter的脊椎發冷。他有點驚訝他出席，心裡有一半希望他就此消失在空氣中。沒有Neal，他沒有理由留在這裡。

棺材沒有打開。Peter感激他們，他無法承受再看一次Neal灰白又毫無生氣的臉龐。一眼已經太多了。

他是Neal的管理人和法律上的代理人，必須簽屬證實這個冰冷的身體就是Neal Caffrey。

Neal屍體的模樣會永遠在他腦海裡糾纏著他。至少這次可以確定Neal的死亡證明完全真實合法。這才是最重要的，不是嗎？Peter不禁嘲諷自己。

Peter走上台階，哀傷使他緊緊握住拳頭。他清清喉嚨，低語的人群安靜下來，El點點頭鼓勵，他深吸一口氣。

「我不太擅長說話，至少沒有比Neal擅長。但這個世界上，又有誰能比他更好？」

他開始說了，聲音哽咽「這絕對無庸置疑。」

「很難定義Neal，他總是神秘又難以捉摸，充滿矛盾。他對正義有獨樹一幟的標準，卻又不斷越過法律的界線。他老練卻不成熟，謹慎又衝動，欺騙又忠誠…

我想沒有人真的知道他全部的故事，但這也是Neal的魅力之一。

今天我要說說我認識的Neal，可能和其他人對他的印象不同，當他與你相識時可能還沒成為Neal Caffrey，也許是Nick Halden 或Steve Tabernackle 或George Devore…或是他任何一個名字。」

Peter讓他的嘴角上揚「我還記得第一次遇見Neal的情景，就像昨天發生的事。當時我正在調查一宗市中心的債券偽造案，一位頭髮毛燥的年輕人露出害羞的笑容走向我。一開始他問我職業的時候，我沒有在意。但之後他向我道謝，拿了一隻綠色棒棒糖給我，眼裡充滿淘氣與戲謔，這時才起了疑心。等認知到這點時，當然，Neal已經消失在人群裡，」Peter咳了一聲，「當時我還不知道，這次見面開啟了我們難以置信的友誼。在追捕他的時間裡，他寄給我無數明信片，在大半夜打越洋電話給我，送香檳到監視車裡，」有些人笑了「三年的追蹤，越過兩大洲，終於抓到他。我利用了他最大的弱點：他的忠誠。如果Neal愛著…」Peter暫停了一下，「他愛著某個人或某件事，他會毫無保留的奉獻一切。」

「相處以來，他最大的弱點也是他最棒的優點，使他成為一位好夥伴，成為我所能遇到最好的朋友。」Peter再次暫停，停了很久。用盡他全部的力氣壓抑聲音平靜「Neal是個好人，」

「我們可以認為自己很幸運，有機會與他相識。」

Peter看見棺材上的反光，他的眼睛濕了「我們想你，夥伴。」

他的雙膝顫抖，回到座位上。

「這些真美，親愛的。」El對他耳語。她的眼睛紅腫，早已淚流滿面。Peter感謝她的話，回報一個虛弱的微笑。現在，他不信賴自己的聲音。

他壓抑自己聽完牧師的佈道。他們將棺材放進墳墓裡，Peter最終不能把持自己，他倚靠在Elizabeth肩上哭了，她的眼淚也不斷滑落臉頰。

 

是時候了，這就是結局，Neal不再回來。


	4. Chapter 4

兩周後

 

Peter回到辦公室的第一天，他不只一次的希望辦公室的隔間不是透明的。可以透過玻璃感覺到關心的眼神和同情朝他射過來。

過去幾天Peter重整自己回歸正常，他需要逼迫自己做些吸引注意的事情，回到工作處理他的例行公事，似乎是回到正軌第一步的好方法。

Elizabeth不同意，爭辯他還沒有準備好『面對外面的世界』，因為『不是這麼簡單可以回到平常生活』

 

他太晚領悟El是對的。

 

當最重要的部分消失時，他該如何回到日常生活？

Peter準時抵達June的家才想起不用接Neal上班，再也不用。他想不起從家裡直接到辦公室該怎麼走。

他喝了一口咖啡，厭惡的蹙眉；今天的泥水味道比平常還糟糕，最近他的脾氣總是這樣對待他，什麼都很糟，交通阻塞，油價上漲，失業指數，全球暖化…。

一陣敲門聲打斷他荒謬的思緒，他從拿著馬克杯的手移開視線。

是Rodolphus Doyle，他的新同事，他專屬的監護員。

Peter內心在哀號。太好了，一個跟他談心的訪客正是他需要的。

「Doyle探員，有什麼可以幫忙的？」

經驗老到的探員匆匆掃了他一眼「我只是來看看你怎麼了。」

「我沒事，」Peter簡單的回答。

「你還是需要去見心理輔導員，心理評估還是必須——」

「我知道，」Peter打斷他「我已經約好時間了。」

Doyle的表情一僵「好吧，我離開讓你工作，」他猶豫了一下「但是，Burke探員，你必須專心在你自己的職責上，讓NYPD和暴力犯罪組主持這個案子。」

Peter緊繃起來。案子，編號NYC2013-250391，謀殺案，Neal George Caffrey。

「是，長官。」他僵硬的回答。

他最後看了Peter一眼，讓Peter留在他自己的思緒裡。

Peter用手擦過他的臉嘆口氣。今天還沒有要結束嗎？

當他的視線掃過辦公室，心情更昏暗了。Neal空空的桌子就在視野的正前方，猛烈提醒他年輕人的缺席。

這看起來就像Neal離開一下，幾分鐘之後就會回來，拿著一袋馬芬和熱騰騰的咖啡。就像什麼都沒有發生。

Peter受不了了。

 

等到今天結束，他清空Neal的抽屜和所有東西到一個空箱子裡。一個橡皮筋球，桌上的小雕像，Neal的原子筆幾乎無所不在。他們小組的照片，他的摺紙，他的素描簿，最後是領帶櫃。

不到兩分鐘桌子就空了，所有關於Neal的物品都消失不見，就像他從來沒有出現過。

Peter蓋上紙箱，跌坐在Neal的椅子上。

他看著箱子，思考該怎麼辦。他想哭。

他不要回想他，因為每個記憶都痛得像一拳打在內臟。

他也不想要忘記，因為Neal值得被記憶。

幾個探員過來過來和他聊聊，Diana是其中一位，她走近倚靠在桌子邊緣。

「Hey Boss。」

「Diana。」

「你想要怎麼處理...這些？」她凝視著裝著Neal記憶的箱子。

Peter嘆口氣「我不知道。」

Diana緩緩點頭，Peter注意到她露出惆悵的表情。

他知道該怎麼做了，再次打開蓋子，把小雕像拿出來遞給Diana。女探員看起來很疑惑。

「Neal會希望你保留這個，來啟迪妳的智慧或是其他類似的玩意。」

一抹小小的微笑爬上Diana的嘴唇，她轉身回到座位上，把它放在Theo的相片旁邊。

Peter知道他做了對的事，一部分的Neal仍然在他們身邊，而不是在遙遠的祭壇裡。他匆匆穿過辦公室，拿出幾樣東西放到他小組的桌上。

那張照片，素描簿和領帶，還是一直留在箱子內。

Peter知道他接下來該去哪裡。

June坐在沙發上，小哈巴狗坐在她身邊。

「晚安，Peter，請坐，」她歡迎，「很高興你能來，有什麼我能為你做的嗎?」

他清清喉嚨，「很抱歉打擾你，但是今天…我…」他拉鬆領帶，「我想妳可能會希望這些能還給妳。」

她眨眨眼睛，撫平黑色洋裝上的皺褶，「真的很貼心，謝謝你。」

一陣尷尬的沉默，Peter有些不自在。

「你介意我…？」他示意想上樓。

「不，我當然不介意，」她的眼神對上他的，這兩周也奪走她很多。「你想待多久都可以。」

Peter露出感激的微笑。

上樓梯的時間比他平時用的還要久，過去兩星期的重擔正壓著他。

他推開門，走進起居室。時間在這裡靜止了，和Neal的辦公桌一樣，他的公寓一往如昔，沒完成的油畫還在畫架上，看到一半的書擱在床頭桌，一條毛巾掛在椅背…

但是這裡又空又冷。

最重要的人不在這裡。

Peter內心深處不理智的那部分非常失望。他明明知道，他知道，Neal不在這裡。該死的，他指認了屍體！但是…看到Neal的家卻沒有他，卻像是看著他又死了一次。

這一切難道沒有意義嗎？

Peter從Neal的酒櫃拿了瓶紅酒，給自己到了一杯，走到陽台。可能是最後一次在這裡看著令人屏息的夜景，回憶像暴雨一樣淹沒他。

他們成為夥伴的第一天，音樂盒，Kate，Fowler，Keller，Adler，納粹寶藏，Kramer， James， Hagen， Rebecca…過去幾年發生的每件事像是膠捲電影一樣閃過腦海，他們一起經過這麼多…Neal已經成為他的人生，成為他的家人。

沒有他要怎麼走下去？


	5. Chapter 5

兩年後

 

Diana在星期二中午撞進Peter的辦公室。

「他們抓到他了，Boss！」抓到誰？他疲憊的眼睛從電腦上移開，疑惑的看著她。

「他們找到殺了Neal的兇手，」她接著說。Peter全身一繃，他想撇開提到Neal時衝進他腦海裡的記憶。

他會想起他的好友，鮮血流淌，在豪華酒店的房間裡死去。他最後的呼喊…

他深呼吸幾次找回冷靜。

「很明顯只是個打手。他的DNA和很多犯罪現場留下的證物吻合，包括那間房間，」Diana繼續。

「叫什麼名字?」

「Henry Smart。」Henry Smart。他夢靨裡的那張臉終於有了名字。

「他在哪裡?」

「七樓。」

Peter從椅子站起來，抓起他的外套。Diana還是站在桌子對面，臉上的表情難以捉摸。

「你想要我和你一起去嗎？」

Peter考慮了一下她的提議。他知道那天發生的悲劇影響她幾乎就跟自己一樣多，她想隱藏起來，但Peter認識她很久，仍然注意到Neal的死撼動了她。

「不。」他要自己面對這一刻。

電梯的速度難以忍受的緩慢，應該要走樓梯的。

Peter急忙穿過走廊走向調查室。一位中年探員在他走到房間以前攔住他。

「有什麼要幫忙的嗎？」

「我要和犯人談話，」Peter聲音堅定「Henry Smart。」

那個探員抬起眉毛。

「我是特別探員Tim Dekay，是Smart案子的負責人。」他說，仍然阻止他的去路，「請問你是？」

「特別探員Peter Burke，白領犯罪小組。」Dekay抬起眼睛，他了解了

「我不能讓你見他，Burke探員。」

「不好意思？」

「我不能讓你見他，」Dekay探員重複「這是我的案子。」

「你不了解！Smart謀殺了我的朋友！」Peter的手指扭曲，篡緊拳頭。他等這天等了兩年，僅能痛苦旁觀的兩年。他們不能這樣對待他！他要看著這個惡魔的眼睛，狠狠打在他臉上，要讓他永不見天日，讓他在監獄裡腐朽，「我——」

「正是因為如此，」Dekay打斷他，無視Peter的怒火，「你想清楚。如果我讓你和他見面，可能會連累到整個案子。」他看著Peter「無論你想對他做什麼。」

「我是目擊證人！我可以——」

Dekay搖搖頭，「不是現在。等你冷靜一點，我們再按照流程進行。」他的聲音堅定，但眼神柔和。Peter很驚訝這位探員知情。「下午請假回家吧，Burke。等你在法院作證的時候，你的正義最終會得以伸張。」

他堅持而不容反對。如果是其他日子，Peter會同意他的話，但不是今天。Peter繃緊嘴唇，簡單的點一下頭。

他離開，沒再說一句話。

Peter決定繞路回家，在見到Elizabeth以前他必須整理他的思緒，而他知道有個地方。那個地方，很諷刺的是，曾經是Neal逃跑時的避難處。當他的生活分崩離析，唯一的希望是等待別人來救他時，年輕的罪犯找到這裡。

 

Peter停好車，沿著河堤慢慢走到他的目的地。

碼頭跟以前一樣，至少在Peter的眼中如此。

每當他度過特別糟糕的一天，他總是會到這裡沉澱自己。

有時候他會到這裡想想Neal。像是他十年來第一個沒有收到Neal卡片的生日，或是Neal的假釋正式解除的那一天。

他已經好幾個月沒有來了，生活總是忙碌。

Peter倚靠在扶手旁，看著河岸對面的城市天際線。這一刻他似乎忘了所有的悲傷，讓它們隨著滔滔河水而逝。

 

他打開家門，Satchmo開心的汪汪叫迎接他，尾巴左右搖擺。

「Peter?」Elizabeth在廚房裡呼喚她。

「對。」他脫掉外套，彎下身拍拍Satchmo的頭。

「你提早回來了，一切都還好嗎？」

Peter走向書櫃，把他和Neal的合照拿下來。

「親愛的？」

他沒有回答，El走到角落站在他身邊，把頭支在他肩上。他靠了上去，享受她的接觸。

她溫柔的微笑「我真的喜歡這張照片。」

「我也是，」Peter低聲回答，把照片放回原處。「他們昨晚逮捕了Neal的兇手。」

她稍稍抓緊了他的肩膀，但是他們倆都沒有移動，也沒有說話。這次沉默可以撫慰人心。

最後，El從廚房拿了一瓶紅酒，和他一起坐在沙發上，舉杯回想過去。Elizabeth提到和Neal之間最棒的回憶，Peter也說了他的。他們想起和Neal的小把戲和爭辯他對帽子非比尋常的迷戀，兩個人都笑了。Peter很久很久沒有覺得這麼放鬆，每一個瑣事都讓他更溫暖，更寬心。能和別人分享記憶真的很棒。

Neal死後，他們一起經歷過的一切是那麼不真實，像是一場虛幻的夢。

他醒了，他領悟到這個想法後面殘酷的哀痛。

這些記憶，就是全部的Neal。是最珍貴的寶物，但只能回憶。

時光匆匆流逝。

Neal的兇手最終落網，Peter已經沒有理由繼續留在紐約。在經過十幾年，名為” Neal Caffrey”的人生篇章裡，是時候該走向結局。Peter心裡五味雜陳，他不知道該怎麼面對這一刻。

她太了解Peter在想什麼，El握住Peter的手，緊緊握住。很微弱，但是仍提醒他並不孤單。


	6. Chapter 6

二十年後

 

Peter眼光掃過桌上的三個相框。他發現最近常常這麼做。可能我已經到多愁善感的年紀了，他自嘲的想。他已經度過了數十年的美好人生，但是現在是時候結束FBI的職涯了，也許現在正是回顧過去的好時機。他生命中最重要的部分已經接近尾聲，在局裡工作的時間和他遇到的人們造就了今天的他。

Peter的目光回到照片上。第一張照片是Elizabeth和他35週年的結婚紀念日拍的。第二張則是他最近的升職典禮，也是幾年前的事情了。兩張照片都是他人生重要的一刻。第三張抓住了他的注意力，這是一張已經微微發黃的拍立得照片，四個開心的身影永遠留在上面。已經好久以前的事，幾乎是二十年前，在曼哈頓的路邊。他記得那一天，清晰的令人吃驚。他和他的小組在經過幾個月的調查，監視和臥底任務後，終於拿下了個鉅額的洗錢案。當他們站在那個破產的公司前互相談笑，炫耀他們的成果。一個實習探員走過來，提議他們可以拍張照片。Neal就是Neal，總是非常樂意。

從專業的角度來看，這張照片並不完美。Jones的手插在口袋裡，Diana的眼睛藏在太陽眼鏡後面，Peter的領帶鬆了，Neal的帽子戴的有點歪歪的。但他們肩搭肩倚靠著彼此，每張臉上都帶著滿足的笑容，他們容光煥發...這點滿足了Peter。這是無瑕幸福的一刻，永遠凝固在那瞬間。

他只從裁決裡得到一點點安慰，因為最後該死的還是沒有改變任何事。沒有判決可以帶Neal回來，沒有判決可以填補小組的空缺，沒有判決可以治癒Peter那天在飯店房間裡的哀痛。

Neal不幸過世之後的幾年，他的小組漸漸瓦解。他們再也不能像過去那樣工作，團隊的動力已經...受損了。Diana和Jones盡力扮演跨越鴻溝的橋樑，但他們越是努力，Neal的缺席就更加刺眼。

Peter沒有再找別人，他和Neal之間建立了難以言喻的情感。當然，很多年來他和很多新手探員合作（有些還不錯，有些不太行）。一直都是他們主動找上門，許多研究員，同事，同僚...但不是夥伴。

Peter嘆氣搖搖頭，已經夠了。現在已經不需要糾結在這裡，在Neal離去的好幾年後，他還是走到了這一天。

Elizabeth是怎麼說的？別為結束而哭泣，要為開始而微笑。我們該牢牢記得所有和Neal度過的美好時光，他絕不希望我們陰鬱度日，親愛的，他會希望我們喝著紅酒，告訴人們他的冒險事蹟。他想要我們活著。

沒錯，他靈魂的缺口仍然存在。每當Peter和帶著紳士帽的人擦肩而過，或是在文件裡看到又有某個偉大的藝術品被偷走時，總會提醒他的空洞。但最終，他學會了跟它一起活下去。

如今，他甚至愛上胸口的微微刺痛，因為這是Neal真實存在的證明，是他們的友誼存在的證明。直到末日，這才是最重要的事。

Peter笑了，他的老婆是非常有智慧的女人。

他瞥了一眼手表，如果他現在出發，還有時間可以在晚餐前繞去買瓶葡萄酒。

看了最後一眼照片，Peter從椅子上站起來，穿好他的外套，關上電燈。


End file.
